Will true love be found again?
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: A new Mikan, along with a new boy...and leaving the whole country soon. How will this new Mikan react to this? and will she ever love Natsume back the way he loves her? but the real question is...Will Natsume ever accept her after her terrible crime? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice…grrr! But atleast I own my story! YAY!

**Heya y'all! I'm back with MA THIRD STORY! WOO! Hehe, LoL! This is another NxM story…and I hope you like this third chappie. Sorry, if I made it tooo sloppy! Hehe…and this is dedicated to my best fwend Uggie!(who's apparently also my violentest+hyperest friend eva!) (LUV YA UGZIE!) (U BETTA READ ZIS!) hehe, and yea…so here I go…the story's got a lame title, if ya hav a betta one, PLEEZ tell me! And now Read and Review! Hehe…**

_**Will true love be found again?**_

**Summary:**

Alice Academy has finished. Mikan is back at her house, living with her parents. But her parents were shocked at the sight of a Mikan who came back from the academy. Short clothes, late night parties, smoking and drinking, online all the time, etc. This Mikan had no time for her parents. Her parent agree to this, not making a big fuss of it all, but now they have to move...all the way from Japan to Germany. How would this 'NEW' Mikan react to this? NxM and HxR!

**Characters:**

-Mikan Sakura: 17 years old

-Hotaru (last name, please?): 17 years old

-Ruka Nogi: 17 years old

-Natsume Hyuuga: 17 years old

-Hiroshima Nakume: 18 years old

-and many other people coming in as the story goes on…

**Main Points:**

-Mikan rejected Natsume when she thought she was too much in love with Hiroshima Nakume, Hiro, who is currently her boyfriend.

-Natsume and Mikan, still friends though.

-Ruka was never in Alice Academy, going to come in later.

-Hotaru and Mikan, still BFF.

-Mikan's angry at her mom for moving

****

**Chapter one: Come back Mikan…the old Mikan…**

_(Mikan's room)_

KNOCK KNOCK

Mikan heard knockings on her door as she sat on her computer, signing on to MSN.

"Come in." she said as her mom entered the room, holding a phone receiver.

"What are you doing, honey?" she asked being as sweet as possible.

"Flirting with guys online, do you mind?" she smirked.

"WHAT?" her mom spat back.

"Atleast I don't have to leave them! Unless there's no internet in where ever the heck we're going…!" she said, not looking at her mom.

"MIKAN! I told you I tried my best to hold my position here! And—"

"—BUT MOM! Do you not get my problem? I DON'T WANT—"

"Be quiet. I just came in to say Hiro called…" and she handed the receiver to Mikan.

"All right, at least all I can do is talk to him in these four days left…" she said and her mom bashed her room's door and left.

"WOW! What was that about?" Mikan heard on the other side of the phone, "Is everything fine?"

"Yea…everything's fine. Mom was just being a bitch, that's all."

"Mikan…what's happened to you? You're really not the Mikan I had back in the Academy…"

"Im Sorry HIRO! You see back then I didn't have to leave the whole country for a stupid job your mom has!"

"Mikan! Chill! You're mom has a good reason. She's working to support you! Why don't you be with her for once?"

"Hiro! I know what's right and what's wrong for me, understand?"

"Yeah…sure…anyways, I called to ask you if you could meet me at my house tomorrow? I've kept a small…er…party…so whatsay?"

"Sure! I don't mind…what time tomorrow?" asked Mikan, now eager.

"It's tomorrow at 8 PM…I'll be at your place by 7:45 to pick you up…k?"

"All right then! Oh well…see ya in a while! If you're coming to the store? You said you'd be dropping me off from my part time job!"

"Yeah…I remember…oh well! See ya there…and Mikan, please consider what I'd said…pleace try talking to your mom at least! Anyways, bye…I love you."

"Bye! Love you too!" and she hung up. Mikan thought about what Hiro had said, but she felt she wasn't exactly ready.

_(some time later, when Mikan was leaving for her job)_

"Where are you going Mikan?" her mom asked as she saw Mikan leaving, "And what the hell are you wearing?" she said as she saw her mini-skirt, and strapless half-top, barely covering any skin.

"Work. Do you mind? My clothes?" she said tiringly.

"YES! Wear clothes that actually cover you! You can barely see you're actually wearing anything!"

"Well, I don't want to…good bye!" she said and left the house without a further word.

"MIK-MIKAN!" her mom called out, but she was gone.

_(at work)_

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan greeted as she saw Hotaru on the counter next to hers, "Nice shirt!" she said as she saw her adorable shirt, dressed up with smileys all over.

"Get to work, idiot." She said and ignored Mikan's greeting.

"GR!"

"Hey Mikan!" came a voice from behind her, as Mikan turned around to see Hiro, "How are you?"

"HEY HIRO! You look lovely!" she replied as she moved in closer with his to give him a kiss.

And by work, I mean work!" said Hotaru sternly that certainly separated Hiro and Mikan.

"Gee Hotaru!" Mikan said as she put her toungue out, "I'm only here 4 more days!"

"Hey…Mikan…I think she's right! Anyways, you're coming to my house tomorrow night, right? We have plenty of time then…" he flirted as his emerald green eyes shone.

"Yea I am...naughty boy!" she replied as she ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

"And I mean SERIOUS WORK!" said Hotaru for the last time as she hit Mikan with the Baka Gun she still had with her.

"Ow!" said the now-on-the-floor-in-pain Mikan.

"Idiot."

_(scene change) (one hour before the party)_

"Hotaru!!!" screamed Mikan as she opened the curlers from her hair, "Can you get my dress, please?"

"No, let me wear mine first loser." She replied as she wore her raven colored long dress that went upto her toes.

"NICE HOTARU!" Mikan exclaimed at that.

"Shut up, your mom's calling."

"Screw it…I ain't goin'"

"Go Now." Hotaru ordered.

"Well fine! And stop ordering me around Hotaru!"

"Pass me the hair-brush, idiot." Hotaru ordered.

"HERE!!!" Mikan passed it to her and went to her mom.

_(20 minutes later)_

"I'm ready. I'm going back Mikan. Just to tell mum I'm staying overnight with my idiot friend." Hotaru said, finally all ready and looking good!

"Whatever, sure! Meet you at Hiro's! And …oooooooh! You look gorgeous!" she said as Hotaru left.

"Hmmm…I see how Hiro'll like this!" she said as she wore her cute strapless blue dress.

_(Mikan done getting ready as Hiro arrived to pick her)_

"Good evening Mrs. Sakura." Hiro greeted as he came in.

"Good evening Hiro."

"I'm here to pick Mikan up. She probably told you that we…er. ..have a party today?" Hiro asked her mom.

"Actually Hiro, no, she didn't tell me about any Party." Her mom said as she glanced at Mikan.

"OH! Mom, tonight there's a party at Hiro's house…There I told her." Mikan said.

"Mikan!" and turning to her mom, "Mrs. Sakura. I'll drop her and Hotaru off here before 12" Hiro assured.

"Yes, certainly! Have fun Mikan!" she said cheerfully.

"Watever…" Mikan groaned back.

_(before entering the car)_

"Ow!" Mikan screamed as Hiro jerked and grabbed Mikan's hand, stopping her from getting in the car.

"Mikan…wait…I want to talk to you." Hiro said, looking straight at her eyes.

"What?" Mikan groaned.

"Mikan! What's happened to you? You're seriously not the Mikan I had back in the Academy!" he said, looking quite concerned.

"You…I know, you've said that before." She said back.

"Mikan!" he said as he jerked her hand harder, "I mean it! And i…I want my old Mikan back!"

"Whatever's the use? I'm leaving in 3 days. In three days you'll leave me…forget me…forever"

"No mikan! I cant do that…I…Mikan! You change in these 3 days, and I'll keep you forever Mikan. Mikan, I…I love you Mikan." And at this point Hiro pulled her forward towards him as he grabbed her face (gently!!) and pulled her face closer to his, and gave her a long, soft kiss.

**Chappy ends! Hope you like it till here! Sorry, if it's too sloppy and stuff! And also, I need help for my next chapter! I dunno what to do! Should I break up Hiro and Mikan or not? And oh! Tell me more about the seven minutes in heaven game,should I put that in the next chapter? TELL ME!!!!!! I need SERIOUS help! AAH! Hehe..sorry…LOL…and yea…please Review! If not help me…grr..atleast review! PLEEZ! Hehe..and now I leave…please review and give me suggestions! Luv y'all and this is for Ugzie! Luv-luv! Much too luvz, PJ-Chan!**


	2. Truth and Dare

**YAY! I'm back with my second chapter…which still sucks. LOL! Hehe, thanks so the following for reviewing, I'll love you all till death! Anyways, don't forget to review this chapter as well! Hehe, so the people who reviewed:**

**-diamondz-lover-radz**

**-leenstarz**

**-koolasapixels**

**-luv-icecream-hyper**

**-dragon priestess**

**-the fair maiden**

**-pizza.music.chocolate**

**-okaix**

**-meggy**

**- l1t0d4rkd0ggy**

**I love all you people for reviewing! Please keep reviewing and more reviewing! YAY! Now, this chappie is dedicated to my special inspiration, and the reason I really started writing, Eun-Ji, known as XXMeruPuriXX. I luv u EJ! U rock and ur a Great Author! WOO! Ok, now on with the story…RxR!**

_**Chapter-2: The legendary game of…TRUTH AND DARE!!**_

None of them, Mikan or Hiro, knew how the car ride went so fast and quickly. They had tried to talk and clear out their confusion, at least somewhat of it. Everything went silent soon until Hiro, who was driving, said,

"You look beautiful though…"

"Why? Is it because I'm actually wearing something not so slutty, huh?" she smirked, still pissed at him.

"Hey, listen Mikan…whatever I said was for your own good. You getting all pissed up at me won't help an ounce, understand? And also, why do u have to be all against your mom? And about something else, why would you ever go into smoking? If I hadn't known you better, you were completely against it till you graduated from Alice Academy." He said to her.

"Listen, Hiro. I don't even smoke like you think! What is it if I take in one cig a day? To keep it chillin?"

"MIKAN! How could you take it so casually? One cig a day?" Hiro spat back unbelievingly.

"Gee, I think your right…we, I'm not addicted, I can leave it whenever I want to."

"Prove it to me in the next three days." He challenged her.

"Ok, it's a deal then!"

"OH Mikan! It's not about a DEAL!" he said as he jerked on the brake and stopped the car at his house door.

Both of them decided to quit the useless fight and went it to find Hotaru, Natsume, Tsubasa, and many others already in there.

"Heya all!" Mikan greeted.

"Hey Mikan! Hey Hiro! Your late for your own party, y'know?" someone called out.

"Ya…er…so…ummm…should we eat or do something first?" Hiro asked as he got himself some space to sit on, considering all the others taking up all the space there is and lying there as if it's their property.

"Hey! Let's stick with something else first! Eating can be done later!" Tsubasa said, sitting beside his latest girlfriend, the one and only Jesse Mccartney's sister, Angela Mccartney, with the weirdest alice of all. The alice of creating any hairstyle in the world. Stupid as the alice is, everyone knows they better not say anything against it, her brother IS really over-protective.

"Ok, what the heck do we do now?" asked Hiro.

"Hey! Why not ask Mikan? Since she's leaving and all?" suggested Angela, in her pure American hippie accent.

"AAA think maa babe's riiiite…so, what say?" Tsubasa said, trying to copy Angela's accent, which he obviously can't do.

"Uh…shut up Tsubasa…and I choose to play Truth and Dare. I know it's old and all but still just play it for the last time with me! What's bad in that?We just might get to know each-other a little better, you know! So, the game's decided then?" said Mikan.

"Hmm…I don't seem to mind the idea…you guys?" asked Hiro looking over to see who agrees and Hiro, using his alice of convincing people through his voice **(no, not like Reo's!), **convinced all of the to play Truth and Dare.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! All of us, sit in a circle and Hiro get a bottle!" yelled one of the twins **(Please tell me Nanako's last name and her alice!) **Nanako, who NOW **(in this story has a twin sister!) **has a twin sister, Micheko.

"Ok…go Mikan, roll the damn bottle." Said Hotaru, her first words in the party.

"OKAY!" shrieked Mikan. As 'NEW' as she really was, her 'density' never got any more 'densified.' **(Duz that make sense?)**

She rolled the bottle and the bottle stopped at Angela.

"SO…ma babeee…truth or dare?" asked Tsubasa using the annoying tone to annoy Angela.

"Shut up Tsubasa, I take Truth!!!" Angela decided.

"Hmmm…." 'Hmmmed' Tsubasa.

"Stop hmmm'ing' Tsubasa. I got a question for Angela. Ok, so, tell us something about Tsubasa only you and him know." Asked Mikan, positioning her view from Tsubasa's to Mikan's.

"OKAAYY…now lemme take advantage of this…is it ok if MAYBE some other people know it too? Like his ex's maybe…?" asked Angela making Tsubasa confused at what the heck was she going to tell everyone.

"YEP! THAT'S FINE!" Mikan exclaimed.

"OK, I don't think any of you know about this," continued Angela as she found Tsubasa looking at her with strict eyes, "Tsubasa has slept with five girls till now. And the girls don't mean anything like sister or cousins…" she finally declared.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! NOT THAT!" said Tsubasa defensively, but too late, his secret was already out.

Everyone's facial emotion was like O.o or o.O when Mikan said something,

"HEY! And probably Angela is the fifth ONE!!!"

"ONE QUESTION PER TRUTH!" she informed and disagreed to answer it for her.

"Ok…roll the bottle again Angela…" and it stopped at Natsume.

"Hmm…so…Natsume! Truth or Dare?" Angela asked him.

"HuH? Oh…whatever… Truth…again…" he groaned as he sipped his HUMONGOUS glass full of 7UP.

"ALLRITE! So, tell us Natsume…who was your first crush ever? Or maybe … your first love?" Angela asked him.

"Huh (AGAIN)? And what if I don't answer it?" he smirked back at her.

"Awww…little Natsu-baby is shhyyyy…." Said Tsubasa using his FAKE baby-pleasing sound…that could rather be used for scaring a kid rather than pleasing him.

One of Natsume's veins twitched as flame came out of his right hand,

"Shut up…"

"Who cares about Tsubasa? But Natsume…you won't be able to beat me!" said Hiro as he used his alice of convincing people, "Oh Please Natsume! Just tell us the answer to Angela's question…please!"

"All rite… your alice does work well, Hiro. Fine, fine. To be true…my first love was…and still is…and will be…Mikan." He finished as Tsubasa's right sleeve caught fire on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Tsubasa, as he got some water.

"Wow…" Mikan was taken aback…she never thought Natsume loved her that much.

"Be quiet Tsubasa…anyways roll the bottle again!" said Anna as Hiro rolled the bottle.

Soon in the game these people found out Hotaru was actually ready to grow her hair long, but is scared of what other's might think. Just then there was a POOF and Hotaru's short raven hair…turned into beautiful waist-long raven hair with brown highlights on it.

"Angela…" Hotaru said, sounding kind of …angry.

"Yes." Angela said slyly as she knew she had to give her back the hair or else…BAKA! And before she could do anything she was hit by the super kewl Baka gun and was on the floor in-pain.

"Change it back…" she smirked at her, as she did change it back.

"HEYY! You looked NICE!" Tsubasa complained as Angela shutted him up again. (sigh)

Later, they found out that Tsubasa never wants to marry because he thinks it bullshit to actually spend the rest of your life with one stupid boring wife. And at that point he got hit, HARD, by Angela as his hair poofed up, DARK PINK and CURLY. Everyone haha'ed' a lot and moved on as they haha 'ed' some more. Soon Michiko was dared to call up the fomous (and cute) singer Jesse Mccartney, AKA, Angela's brother, and ask him out. And obviously she got a NO since Jesse already had about a kazillion similar calls from his fans. Anna was dared to dye her hair pink and go out with that same hair, and Angela did that for her. (and it was dreadful…VERY DREADFUL) Nanako said that she could go lesbian to actually have a chance with Mikan, but she, being STRAIGHT, decided not to and she didn't want to dissapoint her boyfriend, (you name him). And finally at the end were left Mikan and Hiro. All of the others decided of something, since this was probably the last party that all of them are with Mikan.

"ALL RITE!" finally announced Angela after 130128309821309821 hours of discussion.

"YEAH?" Hiro said, now tired, "what is it?"

"FINE FINE!" Angela said back, "ok, so here it is…we all dare you and Mikan to play the game of seven minutes in heaven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked out Angela, as if it was the greatest thing she had ever said, and she was looking a bit TOO over-proud.

To her surprise, Hiro and Mikan fell…anime style.

"After 13098409830928409234 hours…all you planned was…" Mikan finished it for Hiro.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?"

**HELLO! Is this a good place to end? Tell me, ok! And thanks to all the reviewers, again! LOL! Hehe…I thought maybe putting a truth and dare would be good…and if it isn't…then sorry, flames accepted! Ok, now…you guys need to tell me a lot of things. Tsubasa's alice (I am very forgetful!), Nanako and Anna's alice, their ages, and yea…some suggestions. I know what's going to come next…but I wouldn't mind suggestions! Thanks to many of you who gave me great suggestions! I LUV YOU ALL! Now…read and review. And sorry for Rukaru fans, Ruka will make a surprise entry SOON! Now, REVIEW! Luv you all!**


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**OMG! I Am SOOO sorry about this EXTREMELY late update! SO SORRY! I've just been so busy here, going here and there…no fun, I tell you. So here it is, third chapter, FINALLY! I have no idea who to dedicate it to, so I dedicate it to…umm… how about…god…fine, this is for my bro, I have no idea who else should this be to, so ENJOY! And don't forget to review! Luvvzz!**

_**Chapter 3: The end? Already?**_

No matter how much Mikan and Hiro thought that Seven Minutes in Heaven was a stupid game, they were still forced to go into Hiro's neat and HUMONGOUS closet.

"OK! We are starting to time you guys!" Angela screamed from outside of the closet to Mikan and Hiro inside.

_(Inside the closet)_

"OK…Hiro? You do know what you do next right?" Mikan said as she saw Hiro sitting comfortably on the other side of the closet.

"What?" Hiro said raising his eyebrows at her, "You don't expect me to make out with you…in…uh…a…closet, right?"

"Well…what do you think is the point of this, then?" Mikan said, frustrated at Hiro.

"Well…I don't know! Nor do I care! Ok, dammit, it's hot in here!" he said taking off his coat of his black tuxedo.

"Yea…really hot, aint it?" she said flirtily (sp?).

"WTF?" screamed out Hiro, who obviously wasn't in the mood of doing anything.

"Shut up…they can probably even hear you outside!"

"Please! Can we not do anything but sit here?" Hiro said trying to be as convincible as possible.

"Ummm….honey…did u forget that your alice aint gonna work on ME! I have da Null-I-Fication alice!" smirked Mikan.

"Yeah…whatever…this is so boring " he said, now really bored.

"Goddamn you…" she said moving over to his side, right when they heard a voice outside.

"ONLY FIVE MINUTES LEFT, GUYS! YOU BETTER GET STARTED!" screamed out Tsubasa, giving up their plan. As there was a thud heard and a scream outside.

"…u see that? They've got a tracker or a camera in here…" said Hiro.

"Who cares? I mean come on! I'm leaving in 3 more days! Technically two more days! We wont get any more chances honey!" she said, still trying to convince HIM.

"Listen, I still feel bad about that night…I know I shouldn't have done it…but something…went wrong…I'm sorry…" He said, thinking about 'THAT' night.

"Hiro! Whatever happened, happened, allrite? Allrite, fine, I know it was me! I was drunk that night…I pulled you off to my bed…but come on! Get over it! It had to happen, we're going out for the last 3 years! And anyways, I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did…"she smirked again.

"But…I wasn't ready! Nothing was protected! What if something happens to you? Right before your leaving? And it's just wrong…" he insisted, still.

"JEEZ! You need to get over it! What do you think will happen? Come on, give me some time now! Only four more minutes left!"

"MIKAN! Try to understand! I don't want to do anything now!"

"Fine, but I want to…"she said as she tried to ruffle his hair, but he moved, "what is your problem? Why won't you do anything? You were never like this before! Until that night…what is it with you? When will you ever be ready? NEVER?"

"Listen, I don't want a fight in here, allrite?" his voice got more tense.

"Well, it's not me who wants a fight here…you are starting it!"

"What? Me? I'm the one trying to explain things to you and you…? You never thought twice, about how you're changing…" but he was interrupted by Mikan.

"You know what? Let's just stop it, it's getting on my nerves. You want to start over again?"

"WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY WONT YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE?" he said, now MAD, I tell you, MAD, "Listen, firstly I'm sorry about that night, I'm ever so sorry that I tried to suggest that you should talk to your mom, I'm sorry I ever tried to change you, and" his voice quieted down, "I'm sorry that you were ever my girlfriend…" and without another further glare he bashed out of the closet as the others gasped at what had gone wrong.

"The end…already?" whispered Mikan, who was still inside the closet, as tears poured down her rosy cheeks, and all of a sudden, Mikan felt a heavy jerk in her stomach and clutching it, she fainted.

**Sorry about it being so short! Lolz, I've got the next chappie written! Should be out soon! And now, pl.ease please REVIEW! And I love all of you who have reviewed earlier!!! Now review again! And Soo sorry for sucha late story !! but anyways luv ya all! And oooh! About my penname, it changed to XxDreamy-MushroomxX! Thanks to EJ for giving me the name Mushroom! I LUV YA! And welcome back!! YAY! NOW REVIEW! XD! **


	4. Shocking news

**YAY! I'm updating this story again even though I updated it yesteday! XD! Lucky you people! Hehe, and yea…thanks to the people who reviewed and now, on with the fourth chappie! And umm…this is dedicated to…er…yea! My tiny little friend, Shrutzee! Luv ya loads! Now, on with the story and PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 4: POSITIVE?**_

Mikan woke up to find her herself in her own bedroom. A huge princess bed, a closet at the end, a bookshelf with barely any books, a computer table filled up with pictures and remainders of her school years in Alice Academy, and a huge mirror consisting of all sorts of jwellery. She woke up, dizzy, trying to remember what happened last night. She saw, on the right of her huge bed was Hotaru, sleeping peacefully. Mikan turned around to see the time was 6 in the morning in her huge clock. She felt really heavy, and very confused about everything. She couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. She tried waking Hotaru up,

"HOTARU!" she said, half asleep herself, "Wake up, Hotaru!"

"Huh?" she groaned, "Mikan? You awake?"

"Yes." Mikan answered, "Yes, I am awake! Now wake up sleepyhead!"

"Wait. It's only 6 in the morning! Let me sleep. I slept late yesterday."

"Really? What were you working on NOW?"

"Something that would find out why you fainted yesterday. Why you feel so heavy and all…" and dozed off again.

"Huh?" Mikan said to that, "I fainted? Really? When? Yesterday? Where?"

"You forgot it all…" Hotaru asked quietly.

"Well yeah…Now, Tell me!" Mikan urged her.

"Let me sleep a bit more, you need to sleep more too, to get over all those thoughts. Now, Sleep." She ordered as Hotaru wrapped herself in her blanket and was asleep in no time.

"FINE!" Mikan said and slept as well.

Then, later on when Mikan woke up again, she saw there was no Hotaru and that the other part of the bed was neatly done.

"Hotaru?" Mikan called out, "Where are you?"

"Huh? Mikan?" came a voice from the shower, "I'm taking a shower, idiot."

"OHKAY!" Mikan squeeled back as she got up tiringly to find out she was in the party dress, that blue strapless dress she had worn yesterday to…Hiro's house!

**Flashback**

Everything was going good. They had played Truth and Dare, and Mikan and Hiro were dared to spend seven minutes in a wardrobe. Inside, Hiro insisted on doing anything, while Mikan was pleading. They got into a fight when…Hiro…

**End of flashback**

Hotaru came out of the shower in her bathrobe to find Mikan…crying, sobbing out those lost heartbroken tears.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said, trying to comfort her **(SO UNLIKE HER)**, "Mikan, it'll all be fine…"

"He broke up with me, didn't he?" she said, between tears.

"Listen, break-ups happen, maybe he wasn't the right guy for you…or it's some misunderstanding. Try talking it out with him." Hotaru suggested.

"But…why….why would he do that? What did I do so wrong?" she said, still crying.

"Listen, try to understand…you're leaving in a few days! Be strong!"

"But…I thought…I thought, when he said that he'd stay with me forever, I thought he meant it! But why…"

"Listen…STOP. This is useless…u wanna know what happened yesterday, that I know about?"

"K…" she said, finally getting a hold of those tears.

**Flashback (Hotaru's POV)**

Only five and a half minutes had passed when suddenly it seemed like there was a fight going on in there. Everyone got curious, thinking maybe this wasn't a very good plan after all. There was a quiet murmuring when all of a sudden Hiro bashed out of the closet, fully dressed and looking angry. He left that room, went into his car, and drove off, to who knows where. But inside, Mikan was unconscious. All of them ran towards her, Hotaru and Natsume firstly. They tried waking her up, but that was no use of at all. Hotaru quickly called up her driver and took Mikan to her home. She told her mother that Mikan was fine, and it's just that she was a little too tired that she fainted. Hotaru laid Mikan on her bed, and thought what really happened. She wanted to figure out what was really wrong that Mikan had really fainted? It could've been a minor thing, like the break-up, but something made Hotaru feel that it was more serious than that. She worked hard for three hours making a device that could figure out if anything was wrong with a person or not. Whether it's a disease, a mental problem, confusion or anything. She decided to use it on Mikan, the first thing in the morning and slept.

**End of Flashback**

"Aww Hotaru, you really care about me, don't you?" asked Mikan, giving her a hug, and miracly wasn't hit by any Baka Gun.

"Yea…but never more than Natsume…" she said ACTUALLY hugging her back.

"Hey, about the invention thingie, do we really have to try it out? I mean, I think I'm fine…maybe it was the break-up…" Mikan said, urging Hotaru to not use the invention.

"NO…we have to use it, Mikan you're leaving in two days! If anything is wrong, we'll find out right here and now." Hotaru said, sticking to her point.

"Fine…whatever…" Mikan replied as Hotaru bought her latest invention, _The Prolemo Findero, _the best way to find out if you really have a problem, something that is bugging you or is harmful. "Man, that's the lamest name ever Hotaru!"

"Yea…I know, couldn't think of anything else…now let me put this on your head." She said as she put the huge metal cap thingie on her head and kept the monitor on her lap, she pressed a few buttons and Mikan felt her head was all dizzy.

"What…are you doing? I'm feeling worse now!" Mikan complained.

"Oh My—" said Hotaru, now seeming shocked, "There's no way Mikan…unless…" she said, now reading her monitor, and not believing it.

"What is it?" said Mikan, now tired and was waiting for the answer.

"I don't believe it, Mikan…" Hotaru replied still in grave shock, "Your…your…"

"WHAT IS IT?" said Mikan, now really asking for the answer.

"Pregnant…!?"

**YAY! Now tell me if that was a good cliffhanger? Maybe not, but whatever. Lolz, now, please review! I BEG YOU, PLEASE! See, I updated two stories in two days, one after one, so I should get a reward too! So, REVIEW! And I'll love you forever! Luvzz, and also, I changed my name to XxDreamy-MushroomxX, I won't mind if you call me Mushroom-Chan, cuz people have started calling me that already, (EH-HEM EJ!) or you can stick to PJ-Chan! Anything you want, now review! Luvvzz again**


	5. About the unborn baby

**OMG! I feel so bad! This chapter is sooo late! I'm so sorry! I know four stories won't seem as much…but for me, that's like A LOT, and now I'm filling up with new ideas!!! And I don't wanna get started with another story…or else my updates would be MORE late…sigh…I'm so sorry!! OOH! I almost forgot…I reached 25 reviews!! YAY ME! And the lucky person is…RADz!! Also known as diamondzluvrradz on fanfic. Congratulations RADz! And this chappie is for you! I really miss you here…sigh…oh well…always remember -- XD! SMILE! Lolz, anyways, please people READ and REVIEW!!! And I'll love you forever!!**

_**Chapter 5: Keeping it or not?**_

Mikan stared at Hotaru, and Hotaru did the same. Both of them were in grave shock. Mikan caught the news in surprise and now…she couldn't move…literally.

"Uh…Mikan?" Hotaru said as she moved her hand back and forth in front of Mikan's eyes, to get her to blink, "Don't die Mikan!"

"OH, Hotaru!" Mikan replied as she slapped away her hand, "This is not true, this is not true, this is NOT TRUE!" she shrieked, now on the verge of tears.

"Listen, Mikan. I really don't know how this all happened. I mean, I DO know HOW children happen…I just don't know when _you_ would…er…do it…but there's nothing you can do about it! And now that it all _did_ happen…you need to be strong! C'mon, this isn't the Mikan I know!" Hotaru said, being really supportive for the first time in her life.

"But Hotaru…I didn't know one night…" Mikan replied in tears, "one night…would lead to this!"

"Mikan…we can't do anything _about_ it! You just have to face it!"

"But…you know in books, magazines and-and even in movies…people have it all the time…but _they_ don't get in this big of a trouble! And ME?!?! Just one little night…and _I_ end up with all of this…??" Mikan said, completely ignoring Hotaru's once in a lifetime helpful suggestions.

"Listen, Mikan. MIKAN!" Hotaru had to shriek, before she got her attention, "It isn't about _them_, it's about _you_! You need to take the right decision…for you…and your baby…" **(OK! I can't help it nomore! THIS IS SO NOT HOTARU! SO SRY FOR THE OOC'ness' IM REALLY SORRY! Ok, now back to the story)**

"But…" Mikan now replied at what Hotaru had been trying to say, "BUT…what would I do? I'm a useless 17 year old who never talks to her parents, smokes, drinks, gets in trouble…how could I look at a child?!?!"

"Nobody asked for it, it just happened. Mikan, you've got to change yourself if you want that kid…"

"But Hotaru! It's a way too big responsibility for a stupid like me! And it's dad!?! He's gone, forever… And also I'm leaving in two days!" Mikan said, as she sighed.

"Listen, you only have these options in hand, as per my observations. One, you wait for nine months and have the kid. Two, you have the kid and give it up for adoption. And three, abortion. I'm certainly against the last two…but this is your life…your baby, and therefore your decision…you have to decide what's right and what's wrong…so…whatsay?" Hotaru suggested. (damn, I'll apologize for making her so OOC!)

"You know…leaving that topic…when or even _how _the hell do I tell my mom? Dad's already in Germany, so he won't care. But mom…"

"Mikan, she's been through this…she might really know what's right! Afterall it was all a mistake…"

"Yeah…I wonder what the father would say (the baby's father, HIRO!BWAHAHAHA) …that bastard…how could he just…" Mikan looked on the side to see if Hotaru was even listening, when she saw Hotaru completely dug into the monitor thingie that was still on her lap, and also the head helmet stuff was still on Mikan's head, "EH-HEM! Are you even LISTENING, Hotaru?!?! I said, I WONDER WHAT IT'S—" but she was interrupted by Hotaru.

"SHHHH! It's not _it!_ Mikan! LOOK OVER HERE!" Hotaru screamed for Mikan to look over at the monitor thingie.

"Huh?" Mikan said as she leaned forward to look at the monitor…and to her surprise it said…

_**Whole Report Casting on the Current Baby being monitored:**_

_Gender: _Female

_Age:_ One week, one day, eight hours, thirty minuted, 59 seconds.

_Possible Appearance:_ Dirty blonde hair, auburn eyes, round face, straight nose, pink lips…**Click here to read more**

_Blood Type:_ AB+

_Allergies:_ Fishes, dogs, peanuts, shrimp, cheese, and plastic

_Disorders:_ None known so far.

_Delivery's possible date:_ Perfect eight months from now.

_Mother's possible age:_ 17 years, 4 months.

_Father's possible age:_ 17 years, eight months, 2 days.

_Child's total life-time's age:_ 83 years till death.

_Child's first step would be taken on:_ 1 year, 1½ month.

_Child's first teeth visible on:_ Seven months.

_Child's first word:_ Papa

_Child's first word spoken on:_ Five months, three days.

_Child's preferred food:_ Spaghetti, Pasta, Meat Ball Salad.

_Max. number of kids child's preferred to have:_ 15 to the max.

_Child to hit puberty at:_ 12 years, 11 months.

_Child's number of Alices:_ 1

_Child's Alice:_ Alice of Duplicating

_Life-Span Alice?:_ No

**(Click here to read more)**

Both of them finished at the same time and their look was like, '_This is the coolest thing on the history of the earth's existence, next to the SuperKewl __**XXBakaGunXX**__' _Their looks could not have been more astonished. They exchanged excited glances when Mikan finally spoke.

"WOW" Mikan stuttered, "ALL O-OF THAT I-IS M-M-MY B-B-B-B-B-BABY??!?!!?"

"Uh huh." Was all dumb-struck Hotaru could say.

"BUT HOW DID YOU MAKE IT!?!"

"I don't know, it wasn't supposed to actually get all the details. But now that it did, I LOVE ME! This is my BEST invention ever! Obviously, after my 200000 times upgraded SuperKewl _**XXBakaGunXX**_" Hotaru shrieked, with proudness.

"Well, YEAH! IT KNOW'S EVERYTHING! You know what Hotaru? Start thinking of good girl names! CUZ THIS MIKAN SAKURA IS KEEPING THE BABY!!!!"

"Huh? Really, Mikan? You're KEEPING IT! I mean, YOU'RE KEEPING HER!?!?! I'm so GLAD you chose the right thing!!!" Hotaru shriked again.

"I KNOW! I CAN JUST TOTALLY IMAGINE HER! OH! I love your invention! And…I totally love you…" Mikan said as she gave a hug to Hotaru.

"Well, yea! You totally owe me…" Hotaru said as she hugged her back (me: WOW! That's a first!)

"SO…hmmm…how about…Sunako? Or…AIRI? OR OR OR! Tanpopo? Or even Isabella!! I totly LOVE Samantha!! OR! Vîlurânahcõ?? AND NO TALK ABOUT NANCY!! I dunno Hotaru!!"

"Yeah… Vîlurânahcõ?!?!?" Hotaru said as she sweatdropped.

Just then came a voice from downstairs.

"HOTARU! MIKAN!" said Mikan's mom from downstairs kitchen, " You girls better get here before breakfast gets cold!" she said, trying to be as polite as possible despite of the way Mikan had been acting lately.

"Yes Mrs. Sakura! We'll be there in no time!" Hotaru answered as she looked at Mikan with stern eyes. Mikan sighed and said,

"COMING MOM!" And her mum was shocked to hear her daughter calling her mom so sweetly after _such_ a long time.

**THE END! (for NOW!) Ok, you guys…firstly…SO SORRY ABOUT STUPID OOC WITH HOTARU! REALLY SORRY! And secondly I LOVE THE INVENTION! IT's not only for pregnancy's. IT can be used on everything…but ofcourse nothing can beat the **_**XXBakaGunXX! Lolz!! **_**TEE HEE! And also, I'm updating this at 3:26 AM!! OK!?!?! I'm just doing this and reading fanfics…cuz I'm SOO not sleepy, and you guys better appreciate that and REVIEW!! AND I'L LOVE YOU ALL!!! GOOD NITE…or…er…GOOD MORNING!!! Now…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Mikan's Past

**Wow…it's been long since I've updated…well, right now I'm just editing this stupid chapter, cuz it makes no sense what-so-ever…if you want to read any of more of this story, you better read this chapter…I changed quite a lot…**

_**Chapter 6: Truth Be Told…**_

"Good morning Mrs. Sakura!" Hotaru said, coming down-stairs.

"Hey, mom…" Mikan said, following Hotaru to the kitchen, still amazed at what had happened upstairs.

"Good morning Hotaru! Good morning Mikan!" Mrs. Sakura said, as she put pancakes on their plates, "How was last night? You feel better now, Mikan?"

"Oh…yeah…I'm…I'm…" she looked down at her stomach and looked up again, "…fine…"

"Are you sure Mikan? Do you think you should go meet Hiro?"

"Uhh…no, It's fine…we…uhh…" and looking away she said, "Broke up."

"Honey! I'm so sorry!" Her mom tried to say caressingly and went to hug her, but before she could Mikan stood up and said,

"Hotaru, are you done? Let's go over to Angela's…"

"Uh…sure…" Hotaru said as she followed Mikan to the door.

"Sure, Mikan…and later, you can come back and talk to me ok?" her mom said assuringly.

"Yeh…sure" and they both exited.

_(On the way to Angela's house)_

"Hey Hotaru…" Mikan said, as she hugged herself, "Please don't mention about her to anyone, ok?"

"…Mikan…I still think you should talk to your mom, you know?"

"But…that would just make her hate me more than she already does! She'd probably disown me…"

"No, Mikan! She's your mother! She doesn't hate you! You just haven't talked to her enough to understand her Mikan…" Hotaru sighed as she walked in the McCartney's mansion.

Mikan and Hotaru walked down through the hallways, and turned left the first corridor to Angela's room. On the large waterbed, sat Tsubasa and Angela, looking deep in their "discussions". As Mikan and Hotaru entered, Angela and Tsubasa sat back straight, as Angela blushed.

"H-Hey Mikan! W-We didn't see you here!" Angela muttered.

"WHOA! Wrong timing Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfully, "Let's let our love-birds have some more privacy!"

Just as Mikan and Hotaru were turning to exit the room Angela said,

"HEY YOU TWO! GET IN HERE! We were only talking, gosh!"

"Hear that Hotaru? They were only talking!" Mikan said, teasing again, " Hmm…maybe about future plans, or how they might run away and get married, or how they should go and spend time alone in the hot springs…" she finished as she giggled.

"HAHAHA. NO! We were not talking about future plans, or how we might run away and get married and especially not about how we should go and spend time alone in the hot springs!" Angela denied as Tsubasa interrupted,

"ALTHOUGH…that was a good suggestion!"

"Shut up, Tsubasa! And get in here Mikan and Hotaru!"

Soon they were joined by all the others and had a great time partying at Angela's mansion.

Finally, at lunch time, Mikan decided to go home, and wished all of them good-bye.

_(Mikan, on her way back…)_

"_Sigh…I'm so confused! What should I do? If I tell my mom, she'd get even more wrong thoughts about me…and if I don't…I along with the baby would never survive…this cruel world has eaten me up anyways, what hope is there for my baby to survive?" _

More thoughts clustered up in her small mind, and as she entered her house, she saw her mom sitting on the kitchen table, and crying.

Mikan ran to her mom, closing the door behind, when she saw her crying.

Her mom, at the vision of her daughter, sat up straight, wept off her tears and said,

"M-Mikan! I-I didn't think you'd come home so early!"

"Mom…" Mikan's voice went to a whisper when she saw her mom's red eyes, "Mom…what's wrong…"

"N-Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? Come! Come sit!" her mom said, trying to sound normal.

"Mom…I'm sorry…I know it's my fault…it's all my fault mom…I'm sorry" Mikan said, not sure herself why she was apologizing.

"Mikan! It's not your fault, Mikan! You didn't do anything! It's your damn dad…" she said, and looked away.

"Mom! Dad? What did he do?" her mom still looked away, "MOM!"

"Heh…your dad…your dad…that man calls you your dad?" her mom's expression was filled with anger, "Mikan, that man wants nothing but money…"

"Mom…I don't get it…" she said, looking straight in her mother's eyes.

"Mikan, it's our fault…all of it…I thought I loved your dad…I agreed to whatever he said, anything he wanted…what I didn't think about, was you, Mikan…" her mom paused and looked back at her daughter, "You think he's in Germany right now, eh?"

"You mean…he isn't?"

"Mikan, there is a lot you don't know…if only you'd had known…you might've not turned out like this…"

"Mom…" Mikan said sternly, all of a sudden, "Quit saying it's your fault! It's not, okay?! It's my entire fault, ALL MY FAULT! I was the immature one, the stupid one, the one who screwed it all up! ALL OF IT! Mom…" her voice quieted down, "I didn't just screw my life up…I screwed your life…and now I'll be screwing my daughter's life…"

"Mikan…WHAT? Your…?" her mom jerked back of her seat, and stared at her daughter in astonishment.

"Yes, mom, I'm pregnant…but it's not my fault! I know I was stupid, idiotic, foolish…and now…I don't know what to do…" a lone tear made it's way on her cheek.

"MIKAN…Mikan…Mikan, no! What were you thinking?! How could you do anything like that? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" some few tears came down her cheek as well.

"Mom, I'm sorry…I can't do anything…Mom…MOM!"

Her mom looked away from her daughter, wiped off her tears, and started talking…

"It's time you know truth about your past, too, Mikan…"

"Huh?"

"Mikan…about an year before you were born…I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy…your brother, Mikan…he would've been your brother…but I don't know what made me do what I did back then…" her mom paused as she changed her view to face her daughter, who stared back to her in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"It's true, dear…and I was eighteen when I gave birth…I was disowned by my family when I tried to tell my mother…luckily your father's family understood, but they declared it that we couldn't get married with already a child with us. We both thought hard on what we should do…back then, I cared about your father, and no one else…nothing else mattered…I told him I'd do abortion, anything, to be with him for the rest of my life. We didn't have enough money so we went for giving it to adoption instead. I couldn't part with him, your baby brother was so beautiful…but your father and me found perfect German parents who adopted him and gave us some money for it. I've never forgiven myself for what a sin I did, Mikan…never…and after we got married later that year, I got pregnant with you…we were so delighted, Mikan! I spent all my time and devotion to you, and we moved here. You started going to Alice Academy here, and we were more than delighted to find out you had an alice. But time passed, your father and me started fighting…arguing how I should work now…and not stay with you…between these years, I don't when we lost you Mikan…I think you were probably never home when your father and I argued…finally, one day…he revealed a shocking news to me. He told me that the German parents that adopted my first child were dead, and he now lived all alone in Germany. I told him we should move to Germany the first thing, but he wanted to go to America instead. We fought a lot over it…he said that the baby was history and had nothing to do with us, we should head to America and earn some wealth. We fought and fought and finally he left…to America…leaving us both here…and I didn't know what to do either…I thought I had lost you, Mikan…"

Silence remained, as Mikan tried to absorb all that was said to her. Tears flooded her, and still she sat speechless. So much had been revealed. She had lost her father, her mother, her brother, even herself…when she could've been able to save it all. She felt guiltly, too guilty…and now she increased all problems by getting herself pregnant. She did exactly what her mom feared of, but at least she had a man she could trust.

After a few minutes, what seemed like ages, Mikan finally said,

"Mom…We're going to Germany. We're going to my brother…tomorrow. What's passed is the past…We can't do anything about it now…we have to move on with our lives…we have to make the best out of our lives! We'll start over mom, all over. Our new life, in Germany! With you, me, my brother, and my daughter. We'll show the world mom! We'll show dad, everyone! And most importantly, we'll be strong."

Mikan hugged her mom, after years, and her mom was happy beyond imagination to have her daughter back.

**Sorry, stretchy chapter, I know…but I'm sort of hurried…I haven't updated since last year! I might need some time to catch up and write something good! Anyways, I changed the plot or whatever of the story from what it was earlier. I hope it made some sense. I will update soon again! And a few reviews would be good, too… xD**


End file.
